goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman Hits Bob in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded
(inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the village, Gelman was upset about Bob. Gelman: Man! I can't believe Bob revived Denise Jr with a help of King Bob and Ashley A. What shall I do? Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know! I'm going to hit Bob in the head with a rocket! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! Gelman went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Gelman entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Gelman: Huh? Then Gelman read the sign on the box. Gelman: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Gelman picked up a box and he was ready to construct a missile launcher. Gelman began to construct the missile launcher by using some tools. Soon, Gelman had constructed a missile launcher! Gelman: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the missile launcher almost instantly! Gelman picked up the missile launcher, and he left the junkyard. Gelman: Now to find Bob! Then Gelman went off to find Bob. Then he saw Bob walking along, and Bob was feeding birds. Gelman used the missile launcher and he targeted Bob's head. Gelman: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Bob in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Gelman launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Bob in the head. Bob started screaming. Bob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! Bob collapsed to the ground, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Gelman: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now that's more I like it! That's what we gets for reviving Denise! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Just then, the policeman came, much to Gelman's horror, and he was very angry. Policeman: Gelman, how dare you hit Bob in the head with a rocket!? I just heard that you're going to do that! What's on your hand? Gelman: Eh, I went to the junkyard to make a missile launcher, and I brought it here to launch a rocket to hit Bob in the head with it! Policeman: Ooooooooooooooh! Gelman, I can't believe you killed Bob by hitting him in his head with a rocket! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! Then Bob picked himself up on the floor, and he was howling like a zombie. Bob: Brain! Brain! Brain! Gelman picked up a branch. Gelman: Shut up! Gelman hit Bob in his face and knocked him out. Bob was on the floor again. Policeman: Oh no! Bob is hurt! I can't believe you injured him on purpose! That's it, I will pull the rocket out of Bob's head! The policeman pulled the rocket out of Bob's head. SPLASH! Blood splashed all over the policeman, and the policeman was furious. Policeman: Right! That's it, I'm taking you home and tell your parents about this! I'm going to put the rocket back in Bob's head before the ambulance arrives! The policeman put the rocket back in Bob's head and sent Gelman home in disgrace. Just then, TJ and the Gang came, and they noticed Bob on the floor. TJ: Oh no! Bob's been injured! Vince: What?! This is terrible! Gus: Let's go and examine him! TJ and the Gang rushed over to Bob's body. Mikey: Good sweet me! Bob's got a rocket in his head! Spinelli: Teej, this is terrible! Gretchen: How did the rocket in Bob's head? Spinelli: I don't know, Gretch. Someone must have fired a rocket on him. TJ: Guys, you stay back while I call the rocket out of Bob's head. TJ grabbed onto the rocket to pull it out of Bob's head. Vince: NO, TJ, DON'T! But it was too late, TJ pulled the rocket out of Bob's head and blood splashed all over TJ and the Gang. TJ: Oh no! What have I done? I'm sorry, Vince. Vince: It's alright, TJ. You didn't know. TJ and the Gang examined Bob's head. TJ and the Gang: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! TJ: This is terrible! Vince: Bob's head is broken! Oh no, it's horrible! Gus: It's so gruesome! Gretchen: I know, Gus. I know. Gus: This is scary! I can't believe someone injured him on purpose. Mikey: Good sweet me! How could someone do this to poor Bob?! Spinelli: Why someone ought to be my good friend Madame Fist for injuring Bob on purpose! Gretchen: Yeah, someone needs a good talking to! TJ: Okay, guys. Let's put the rocket back in Bob's head before the ambulance arrives! Vince: Right, Teej! I think we should put the rocket back in Bob's head. TJ and the Gang put the rocket back in Bob's head. Then Butch came. TJ: Butch Carlton, what's up? Butch: Guys, I saw Gelman shooting Bob in his head with a rocket! This is a very bad thing to do! TJ: What?! You mean Gelman hit Bob in his head with a rocket? Butch: Yes! TJ: This whomps! Gelman's going to be in big trouble! BIG TROUBLE! Right! I'm calling the ambulance! TJ picked up his phone, and he began to call the ambulance. TJ: Hello, ambulance! Do you know what happened? That boy by the name of Leo Gelman just hit Bob in the head with a rocket! This is so painful! Can you please collect Bob and take him to hospital! Okay! Bye! Then TJ put down his phone, and he walked over to the dead Bob. TJ: Don't worry, Bob. The ambulance is on its way! Then the ambulance arrived, and then two ambulance men came and they saw Bob. Ambulance man 1: Oh no! That guy's got a rocket in his head! Ambulance man 2: Let's put him on a stretcher! So two ambulance men lifted up Bob's body and they put him on a stretcher. Ambulance man 2: Let's take him to the hospital! So two ambulance men scooped Bob in the ambulance, and they got in the ambulance and took Bob to the hospital. TJ: Okay, guys! How about we head to Kelso's? Vince: Good idea, TJ! Let's go! Spinelli: Let's get something to eat! Gretchen: I agree, Spinelli! Let's get something to eat! Mikey: I can eat something to eat like a Winger Dinger! Gus: I know, Mikey. Let's have some food to eat and some shakes to drink. TJ: Butch, you're coming? That's for reporting Gelman. Butch: Eh, no thanks. I've got to help out with the Pale Kids. TJ: Okay, suit yourself. So TJ and the Gang went to Kelso's. Back in Gelman's house, Gelman was sitting on a couch, crying, and Gelman's dad was dismayed. Gelman's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Policeman: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Gelman! Gelman just made a missile launcher and shot Bob in the head with a rocket. And now he's in medical injuries, a brain injury, and fractured skull bits! His hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Gelman's dad was furious. Gelman's dad: Oooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you hit Bob in the head with a rocket! Where did you get the idea from? Gelman: Eh, I got the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series, and I just wanted Bob to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, so he will be a half-faced cyborg like N Gin. That's why I have to hit Bob in his head with a rocket so I can teach him a lesson for reviving his girlfriend Denise. Gelman's dad: Right, that's it, young man! I'm very disappointed in you for getting the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series to make Bob be like N Gin. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now Bob needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! Now Denise is upset because you hit her boyfriend in his head with a rocket! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Crash Bandicoot games! Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman, Bob, Mikey Blumberg and Ambulance man 1 Wiseguy as Policeman Eric as TJ Detweiler Paul as Vince LaSSao Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Kendra as Butch Steven as Jerome and Ambulance man 2 Simon as Gelman's dad Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff